Samora
Samora, officially the United People's Democratic Republic of Samora (Spanish: Unida '' ''Republica Democratica Popular de Samora) is an island country located in the Indopacific Ocean. The nation is comprised of five main islands - go here eventually. The capital of Samora, Ciudad de Samora, is located on southern island and is also the country's largest city, followed by city and other city. History Write the first section of your page here. Government and Politics Samora's federal government is a Communist single-party state led by Pablo Castillo, Samora's President and the original leader of the Samoran People's Revolution. He is aided in his duties by Los Ministros, a body of high-level members of the Samoran Communist Worker's Party who simultaneously advise "El Presidente" (as Castillo is often addressed as) in the day-to-day running of the state and enact his decisions via their respective Ministries. Los Ministros serve exclusively at El Presidente's pleasure, and as such are chosen or removed from their posts as he wishes. El Presidente himself is re-elected every 6 years; however as the People's Constitution of Samora has no limitation on consecutive terms he has been re-elected by popular vote each voting cycle since the current regime first came into power. Laws are passed by the Samoran National People's Assembly, a legislative body of 100 members that like El Presidente hold seats for 6-year terms. Elections are every 3 years, with half the assembly coming up for re-election or replacement at that time. Individual towns and cities are free to elect their own mayors or city councils as was done before the People's Revolution. However, a liaison from the Capital is usually placed in major settlements to hand down edicts from the Capital when needed. This system is currently under review as reports of small-scale cronyism and electoral fraud have made their way to the Capital. While the United People's Democratic Republic of Samora officially considers itself to be a Communist nation, its ideology in practice is a bizarrely pragmatic, piecemeal variant of Marxist Communism. Samoran Communism - also known as "Castillism" is rather compromising in regards to its stance on capitalism itself. Indeed, the Samoran Socialist Party almost gleefully engages in certain capitalist ventures, permits small private businesses to exist (large businesses and all companies that fall under national security concerns are nationalized), and studiously avoids the abolishment of private property. However, the ideology holds the welfare of the lower classes in very high regard: violations of this are swiftly and severely dealt with within Samoran borders, and the government of Samora steadfastly refuses to deal diplomatically with any government it perceives as "oppressing its proletariat". The reason for these differences in ideology compared to pure Marxism-Leninism is as of yet unknown. Military : Main article: Samoran Revolutionary Armed Forces Economy Despite its official status as a Marxist-Socialist state, the Samoran economy under the rule of the SCWP adheres to a strange mix of regulated capitalism and more classically socialist practices. On one hand, businesses under a certain size and in certain fields are allowed to operate under private ownership (albeit heavily regulated), while on the other hand the state itself operates most businesses having to do with resource acquisition, large-scale manufacturing, and development as parts of various government bureaus. Moreover the state takes a strong stance on internal business protectionism; foreign business operations are severely curtailed in the country, and most dealings with foreign capitalists take the form of various licensing deals that allow native businesses to reproduce and improve on foreign technology. This disconnect between classic Marxist ideology and Samora's own practices has been explained by the ruling party as a necessary compromise to maintain a healthy internal economy. As a member of the League of Independent Nations Samora enjoys favorable trade relations with all LIN members, and in term offers favorable trade conditions in return. However, due to ongoing tensions with the Global Security Coalition trade with these countries is restricted via heavy tariffs. The countries of the Isenberg Pact on the other hand are fully embargoed; trade with these countries or corporations based in these countries is prohibited by law. Resources Samora's most important mineral resource is nickel, followed by copper, chromite, silver, and gold. These metals account for an average of 22% of the country's exports per year. Gold in particular is experiencing a renewal of interest within the country; while use of precious metals for nonessential purposes has fallen by the wayside elsewhere (thus depressing its price well below historical values) the use of the metal for jewelery and works of art in Samora has increased steadily since the discovery of the country's ample gold veins. Other materials that are extracted from mining include coal, gypsum, sulfur, clay, limestone, marble, silica, and phosphates. Agriculture Due to the country's climate, agriculture has played a large role in Samora since the earliest days of the Great Fault. Coconuts, rice, pineapples, coffee plants, and tobacco are the country's chief crops, with exports of these accounting for an average of 45% of the country's yearly exports. Until recently food crops were grown primarily to satisfy the country's own needs, but increasing involvement with the League of Independent Nations has spurred the Ministry of Agriculture to order increased production of food crops for both trade and foreign aid. Coffee and tobacco on the other hand have always been staples of the Samoran luxury item industry; Samoran cigars in particular have attained a reputation similar to Cuban cigars in the days before the Great Fault. In addition to these, advice and aid from LIN sources have caused the Samoran government to initiate a major aquaculture program. Experiments in kelp, shrimp, and shellfish farming have produced very impressive results, and expansion of these programs to exportable production levels is slated to be completed in the next 4 years. Industry With the rise of Castillo's regime, Samora has gone from a semi-agrarian economy to a greatly industrial society for a state of its size. This is largely due to the Decade Plans implemented immediately after the Revolution, intended to give Samora the industrial capacity to defend itself against aggressors. As of 2190, manufactured goods make up a total of 14% of the country's exports; however due to self-sufficiency laws the majority of Samoran industrial capacity is reserved for the country's own needs. As an island nation, Samora's oldest manufacturing is shipbuilding, which post-Revolution has been greatly expanded to provide for Samora's navy. In addition, some 26% of Samoran military exports consist of Samoran-built naval vessels - primarily the smaller coastal defense vessels the country's current doctrine tends to favor. The large amounts of gold mined in the country have contributed heavily to Samora's electronics industry, which has had a positive effect on the quality of Samoran military equipment in comparison to first-rate countries. Samora's artisan industries have not suffered after the Revolution; in fact since Presidente Castillo is a supporter of public ornamentation the industry has boomed, nearly churning out surprising amounts of gold statues of various subjects... often likenesses of El Presidente himself. The self-sufficiency laws in general and a period of economic protectionism have also required a wide variety of other manufacturing industries to be created, ranging from automotive production to pharmaceuticals. Geography Demographics According to the country's official 2190 census, Samora's total population was 15,369,241, consisting of 7,720,318 males and 7,648,923 females. Ethnoracial groups Due to its status as a refugee hotspot, Samora has a relatively diverse ethnic makeup. After the mass emigrations immediately following the events of the Great Fault, Samora's population primarily consisted of surviving native Filipinos from the restructuring of the islands and refugees from southeast Asian countries - primarily Malaysians. In the years after the Gran Colombian Exodus, Samora became a major refugee waystation, and in the process picked up several million permanent residents. As of 2190, Samora's ethnoracial makeup was as follows: *37% Gran Colombian (5,686,604) *29% Filipino descendants (4,457,078) *27% Southeast Asian descendants (4,149,685) *7% Other (1,075,874) Immigration and emigration Languages The official language of Samora is Spanish, which the vast majority of the residents speak. The majority of the other languages spoken in the country are Southeast Asian languages including Malay, Mandarin Chinese, and Vietnamese. English is also spoken due to its continuing status as a lingua franca, and up to 67% of the population is bilingually fluent in both Spanish and English. Education Health